Clarisse La Rue and the Battle of the Labyrinth
by Skyclaw
Summary: Personally, I think there is more of Clarisse than just a tough daughter of Ares who just likes to bash people's heads together so I'm writing about how she found the Labyrinth.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I am not sure where this is heading. It's about how Clarisse found an entrance to the Labyrinth and Chris wandering around her house. Review!**

"Stupid centaur," I muttered as I made my way through the icy streets of Los Angeles. "Can't spend time with my mom. Huh. I don't think he even have a mother."

My blue winter jacket was thin and old so by the time I reached my street, I was freezing and my backpack felt like it weighed a ton. I hate centaurs. Chiron told me I was needed in the camp as councelor and leader since the war is getting worse day by day. He couldn't afford to lose me. I know I'm the toughest camper in Half-Blood Hill but hey, I'm human. I need a break. I've stayed in camp even when it's not summer. My mom missed me and I miss her.

But don't you dare tell anyone that! Especially not Prissy. So anyway, I figured Mark could handle things in the Ares Cabin since he's one of the only competent siblings I have.

I ran out of the camp border that night. It was a clean getaway except for this one harpy. It was about to raise an alarm but I used Maimer and it dissolved. Did I feel sorry? No. It's a moster, it will reform. I had a Hermes guy steal some cash from some of the rich Aphrodite girls so I had enough money for the airplane flight from here to Los Angeles. He owed me a favor. I only stabbed him once with my electric spear in capture the flag.

It was one long plane ride. I didn't meet any monsters in the way except for the old lady that sat beside me. She happened to be the sister of the harpy I stabbed. Go figure. I sent her to Tataurus to join her sibling. The attendant asked me where the other passenger was. I just gave her an evil eye and shrugged. I was good at giving evil eyes. The air plane food was horrible as usual.

Anyway, let me tell you about my mom. She's a PE teacher and the strongest woman I have ever seen which is how she got Ares's attention. Her father was a guy that fought in a war and died. Now, she's trying her best to support herself and me, which is one of the reasons I get sent to camp a lot. She's in debt a lot. In her good times, I can afford be sent to school.

I finally saw my mom's low gray house. I knocked on the door hard. I practically punched it but I couldn't feel the impact in my numb fingers. There was frantic movement inside the house as my mom scrabbled to unlock all twelve latches. I rolled my eyes. She was paranoid because the last time I stayed here last year, a hellhound decided to use our house as a fire hydrant.

The door finally burst open and I was engulfed by a green XL Puma t-shirt. Her brown eyes matched her brown hair and I couldn't help thinking how alike we looked.

"Clarisse! You're so thin! What have they been feeding you at camp? Chocolate?" she exclaimed.

I let her drag me to the living room that's also the kitchen. She began fussing over me and cooking me a nice nutritious meal- salad.

I began telling her about the camp, remembering to give the full details of fights. She was looking at me proudly and tousling my hair. I chest swelled. I was planning to stay for a day or two, but maybe a week couldn't hurt?

**Author's note:**

**To be continued! Next chappie, we're going to see Chris and maybe a few monsters for her to fight! Oh joy! Any monster suggestions?**

**NO ROMANCE. I absolutely hate romances. Ugh. Makes me think of Titanic. Titanic makes me think of seasickness. Seasickness equals vomiting. So romance equals vomitting. No romance equals no vomitting. Yay!**


	2. Addie's String

**Author's Note: Thanks to reviewers! You are awesome! Thanks for liking me! To others reading this, it's not too late to review!**

That night, my mom herded me to the bedroom. She insisted that I sleep on her bed while she slept in the living room couch. Good old mom.

It was about four o'clock when a certain centaur butted his horsey face into my heaven.

"Clarrise!" he yelled. "What are you doing all the way in Los Angeles?"

I grunted in surprise. I looked up and saw an Iris-message floating close to my face. I levered myself up to a sitting position and rubbed my eyes.

"Nice to see you,too. I didn't know centaurs woke up this early," I muttered.

Chiron had red eyes like he just woke up too. His hair was a rat's nest. Or should I say a horse's stable? I chuckled at my own joke. His blue pajamas were crumpled.

"I was alerted of your absence by a harpy. It seems you disintegrated one of it's kin," he said. Wow. So the harpy I killed had a cousin. Cool.

"Relax, horsey. I've just visited my mom in Los Angeles. Nothing to worry about." I buried myself underneath my pillow to further annoy Chiron. "I've given Mark control of the cabin," My voice was muffled, "If anyone challenges his position, they shall fight to the death in the arena!" I raised my finger to create a bit of drama. As I expected, his tone grew more agitated.

"Clarisse, we're in the middle of a war! You are one of our most important campers! You can visit you mother another time but not now."

"Look, centaur," I emerged from my bed to stare directly at his face. He was getting on my nerves. "I ain't going back to that camp without seeing my mom. I seriously need a break. You can't have demigods going around doing what you want even though there's a war going on. BACK OFF." I yelled at the guy. A tear streamed down my cheek. I wiped it off. I didn't even realize how strongs my feelings were.

Chiron flinched and rubbed his temples. He paused for a long time, deep in thought. Finally, he sighed. "Fine, Clarisse. You're right. Have it your way." He swiped at the Iris-message and cut the connection.

I yelled to nothing in particular, "You bet I'm right!"

I must have shouted a bit too loud because my mother came in the room. "Clarrise, you okay?"

"It's okay mom. Just sleep talking. Go back to sleep. I'm okay, just going back to sleep," I assured her and closed my eyes to prove it to her.

"String, string, pink string... Addie's string... son of Hermes... father of Zeus."

"What?" I asked.

I opened my eyes and saw the puzzled expression on my mom's face. "I didn't say anything."

"String, string, must find string. I won't go back in. No siree... string... Addie's string..." The meaningless ranting went on.

"What in Hades..?" I put on some boots, grabbed my spear and pulled jacket over my pajamas. I ran outside with my mom on my heels.

Standing on the driveway was a Hispanic guy walking in circles. There were black circle under his eyes that seem a hundred miles away. He was tall and bulky but the weirdest thing about him was that he was wearing a shirt underneath _armour_. His sword was unsheathed but the poor guy looked so unstable that he might accidentally stab himself.

Mom was staring at him like he dropped out of space. We exchanged looks and I mouthed, '_demigod'_ to her.

We approached him but he pointed the sword at us and charged me shakily, since I had a menacing-looking spear.

"For Kronos!"

**Author's note: Review! I'm new to this site and so can anyone tell me what a Mary-Sue is? Thanks!**


End file.
